


“You are a blonde!”

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Kara watching her shower, Katie McGrath is a blonde naturally she said she dyes her roots every three weeks, Lena is a blonde, Talks about child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lena is fixing her roots and Kara sees the blonde and can’t help but ask questions because she saw Lena with brown hair as a toddler.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 230
Collections: Anonymous





	“You are a blonde!”

Kara smiles a funny smell as she walked into her apartment. She knows she smelled it before but she doesn’t remember were. “Lena?” She wonders around the apartment.

Lena yells “Go away!”

Kara laughs and goes to the bathroom door “Lena you okay?”

Lena looks at the door “Go away I am fixing my hair.”

Kara smiles at the door “What are you doing to it?”

Lena looks at the door and opens it.

Kara and sees a bowl of hair dye sitting on the counter “What are you doing?”

Lena laughs “Fixing my hair.”

Kara climbs on the counter and watches Lena “You are a blonde!”

Lena looks at her “If you tell anyone you are dead!”

Kara laughs and watches her paint her hair “Alex does this too.”

Lena laughs and smiles “I have to do it everything month. It’s so annoying.”

Kara looks at her “You’re roots are so blonde. I want to show Alex!”

Lena looks at her “Nooo! I love my black hair and I didn’t want anyone to know I am dying it.”

Kara nods softly “We have been together how long and I have never seen you do this.”

Lena smiles “I do it on the same day every month when you have a meeting at the deo.”

Kara smiles “It got cancelled.”

Lena laughs and puts dye on the bottom pieces of hair.

Kara looks at her “I saw you with Lex with brown hair?”

Lena nods “My dad forced me to sit and get my hair dyed brown in Ireland or I would have gone to a Irish orphanage.”

Kara looks at her “Why?”

Lena smiles “I look like my mother. She is blonde and the luthors have brown hair. So I was forced every three weeks into a salon chair. I would scream and cry and throw a fit.”

Kara looks at her “Did Lex do anything?”

Lena shakes her head no “He got hit once and never helped me again.”

Kara looks at her “Did you ever go back to blonde?”

Lena nods “I was ten i shaved my head so my dad couldn’t color it.”

Kara looks at her “Like to were you were bald?”

Lena laughs “No kinda like what Alex has expect all around.”

Kara looks at her “How much trouble did you get in?”

Lena looks off into space “I was locked up in my room. I couldn’t see Lex. I went to school I came home. I got spanked so much I could barely walk it hurt every time if I moved my thighs.”

Kara looks at her “Lena that’s child abuse.”

Lena nods “I know and i said Go hIfreann leat a shlíomadóir lofa. I knew it was over I spoke Irish.He spanked me so many more times after that.”

Kara looks at her as she sits on the edge of the tub with a plastic cap on “What does that mean?”

Lena laughs “I said, “To hell with you, you rotten bastard.”

Kara looks at her “Really?”

Lena nods “My mom said To a cop.I asked her when it meant she told me. She knew I would just look it up in the dictionary.”

Kara looks at her “Why did you mother say it?”

Lena looks at her “She saw a women get arrested for being gay so she cursed out the cop.”

Kara looks at her “Was your mother gay?”

Lena nods “Bi she had a girlfriend when I was little.”

Kara looks at her “Why didn’t her girlfriend adopt you?”

Lena looks at kara “She would have been arrested if she said she was my mom because that means she is gay.”

Kara nods and kisses her head “Have you looked for her?”

Lena nods “Yes Ella works for me on a visa.”

Kara smiles “Does she love you?”

Lena nods “She does she misses my mother though.Ella was at the car and she pulled her out of the water. I was frozen. I watched everything.”

Kara looks at her “What did Ella do?”

Lena talks “She called the police and picked me up and told me not to say mom.”

Kara looks at her and gets up and sits next to her.

Lena smiles softly “She dropped me at my grandma's house. They took me for a week then my dad showed up and I wouldn’t leave my grandfathers arms.”

Kara looks at her “Do you know them know?”

Lena nods “I spent a year working on online Harvard and I lived with them.” 

Kara smiles “They loved you?”

Lena nods “So much.. I cut my hair off again and then I let it grow out blonde and didn’t dye tell the day before you saw me.”

Kara looks at her “Really?”

Lena nods “I loved it!”

Kara laughs and looks at her head “Do you have to wash it out yet?”

Lena nods “Probably.”

Kara laughs “How long do you normal let it sit there?”

Lena looks at her “Two tv shows.”

Kara smiles softly “Go shower. We have probably been talking longer than that.”

Lena laughs and pulls her Harvard shirt off and pulls her pajamas pants off and walks to the shower and turns it on in her bra and underwear.

Kara smiles and looks at her “What does Ella do for you?”

Lena steps into the shower and starts washing her hair “Stuff in the lab.”

Kara nods “That looks so gross.”

Lena laughs “It’s just the black dye.”

Kara smiles and looks at her “Does it stain the shower?”

Lena laughs and shakes her head “Nope.”

Kara looks at her “You would be a weird blonde.”

Lena looks at her “It was pretty but I looked like a basic white girl tan and green eyes.”

Kara smiles softly “The black makes you look sharp and like a badass.”

Lena smiles softly “I love you.”

Kara looks at her “I love you too.”

Lena smiles and puts a ton of conditioner on her hair “You are starting at me.”

Kara laughs “You are beautiful.”

Lena smiles and puts her hair in a bun “Thank you.”

Kara flies up a little and gets up on the counter.

Lena laughs “Supergirl.”

Kara looks at her “Yes?”

Lena laughs “I am stealing your razor.”

Kara looks at her “Noo!”

Lena laughs and opens the safety razor and starts to shave.

Kara looks at her “That’s why you never seem to have hair anywhere because it’s blonde.”

Lena laughs “Also I shave.”

Kara glares at her “With my razor!”

Lena laughs and looks at her as she rises her hair out “It's so much better than mine.”

Kara laughs “I can get you one.”

Lena nods and wraps her hair up in a towel and puts a towel around herself.

Kara smiles softly.

Lena takes her hair down “It looks good.”

Kara nods “Yep no more roots!”


End file.
